gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
We Got the Beat
We Got the Beat ist ein Song aus der ersten Folge der dritten Staffel, Das Purple-Piano Project, und wird von Brittany, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Auf Drängen von Rachel performen sie den Song in der Mittagpause, um für neue Mitglieder zu werben. Allerdings kommt es danach zu einer Essensschlacht. Während des Songs kann man Sugar sehen, die später für den Glee Club vorsingt. Das Original stammt von The Go-Go's aus ihrem Debütalbum "Beauty and the Beat" aus dem Jahr 1980. Charts Lyrics Rachel: See the people walking down the street Fall in line just watching all their feet They don't know where they wanna go Rachel mit New Directions: But they're walking in time They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah, they got the beat Santana: All the kids just getting out of school They can't wait to hang out and be cool Hang around 'til quarter after twelve Santana mit New Directions: That's when they fall in line They got the beat They got the beat Kids got the beat Yeah, kids got the beat Brittany: Go-go music really makes us dance Do the pony puts us in a trance Do watusi just give us a chance Brittany mit New Directions: That's when we fall in line, 'cuz We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah, we got it New Directions: We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Santana (New Directions): Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat) Brittany (New Directions): We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat) Rachel (New Directions): Jumpin' get down (We got the beat) Brittany, Rachel und Santana: Round and round and round Whoooo! Brittany (New Directions): We got the beat (We got the beat) We got the beat (We got the beat) Rachel: We got the beat Santana (New Directions): We got the beat (We got the beat) Rachel: Whooo! We got the beat! Rachel und New Directions: We got the beat Trivia *Der Song weist Ähnlichkeiten zur Performance von Empire State of Mind aus der zweiten Staffel auf: **Beide Songs werden außerhalb des Chorraums performt (Schulhof und Cafeteria). **Beide Songs werden performt, um neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. **Beide Songs werden als erster in der jeweiligen Staffelpremiere performt. **In beiden Songs haben Rachel und Santana Solos. **Nach dem Zusehen der Performance, bewerben sich neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club (Sam und Sunshine/Sugar). **Etwas unerwartetes passiert beide Male nach der Performances (abgesehen von Sam und Sunshine beachtet keiner auf dem Schulhof die Performance/eine Essensschlacht bricht aus) *Chris Colfer verletzte sich, während er auf dem Tisch tanzte, seinen Fuß. Quelle. *Wenn Puck auf dem Tisch Liegestütze macht, hat Sugar ihren ersten Auftritt. Man sieht sie am Tisch sitzen und ihn dabei beobachten. Es wurde von vielen angenommen, dass Puck Sugars Schwarm wird, aber es stellte sich in Will will und Gorilla mit Herz heraus, dass Artie und Rory ein Auge auf sie geworfen haben. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce